Unggoy
The UnggoyHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 191 - "Unggoy: the Elite name for the Grunt race". are a species of subordinate warriors in the unified conglomerate races of the Covenant. The Humans have termed such warriors Grunts, because of their speech patternsHalo 1 Orange Grunt Action Figure and their status in Covenant society. Grunts are the lowest-ranked species of the Covenant, forming the bottom-most of all the castes. They are often pressed into combat and manual labor''Halo: First Strike, although they are typically poor and overall cowardly warriors. They are physically diminuitive, wear minimal armor, and most of them are tactically inadept and are poor shots. However, what they lack in ability they make up for with sheer numbers. They are unusual in that they breathe methane rather than oxygen. Their combat armor is even integrated with a methane rebreather system, as Grunts appear to be unable to survive long without methaneHalo: The Flood. Culture s and Ultra Grunts cheer side-by-side, demonstrating Grunt pack mentality.]] leads a pack of Grunts in a Earth warehouse.]] Grunts were one of the original races of the Covenant, serving as soldiers, laborers, and "cannon fodder" in all different fields, and their original culture has been all but erased by their incorporation into the Covenant. While not overly intelligent or creative, they are one of the most sociable of the Covenant races. They possess a strong pack mentality, often associating with each other in groups, which causes them to present a danger when encountered in large numbers because of their tenacity and ferocity. Grunts are essentially a slave race, who obey the other Covenant races out of fear, because they have no political power in Covenant society. However, within the Grunt community there is a strong hatred of other species, especially Jackals. It has been indicated that at some time in the Covenant's history, in one of the nine ages, there was a Grunt Rebellion, which was quelled, thanks in part to an Arbiter who was named during that period for that purpose. This fear also leads to a lack of political loyalty and during the Covenant Civil War the Grunts did not ally with a particular side and stayed with whoever was commanding them, most likely out of subservient fear to their masters though many held support for the Elites and still revered The Arbiter. "As for some general things, there was a lot of combat banter. The Grunts were always screaming about the Arbiter, telling him to "get away while he still could" and to "save himself" (shaky loyalties... a sign of things to come, maybe?), and going on about "How could the Demon be here?!" "The Demon is alive?", and all around Grunt banter" —Halo 3 IMAX preview write up by Avalon Drew. Due to their low status, Grunts are not permitted by the Elites to possess family names. They do value their ties to their offspring, but are usually separated from their families at an early age by the requirements of their service to the Covenant. The Grunts resent this greatly, but are unable to muster any response. It is also interesting to note that Grunts do appreciate many of the luxuries presented to them in their service to the Covenant, one of them being heat, as stated by the Grunt Kwassas. In the meantime, the Grunts generally follow a few short, simple guidelines given to them by the Elites; namely "When in doubt, shoot" or "Stay out of the way, live another day." Grunts feel safe when in large numbers or led by an Elite, though if the Elite or most of the squad dies, or if a superior enemy gets too close, they tend to panic and flee. This renders them extremely vulnerable as they are rather sluggish, but given the time, they will turn around and once again attempt to fight back against the enemy. Higher-ranking Grunts typically have superior morale and are less likely to panic. It should be noted that the Heretic Grunts, unlike their mainstream brethren, will not flee in combat if the enemy approaches. It is unknown why Heretic Grunts have better morale than other Grunts. One possible explanation could be that the enemy is the Arbiter, and the Grunts have had experience with the Elites. Alternately, they could be better trained and disciplined than rank-and-file Grunts, or their behavior could simply be the result of their situation. The intelligence of Grunts has often been hotly debated as much of the source material contradict one another. In the Eric Nylund novels they have been described as dog-like and animalistic but at rare moments, intelligent, such as the Grunt that inadvertently activates the Nova Bomb. In Halo: The Flood Grunts are shown to be much more intelligent, pulling off military maneuvers and other actions, such as their attempting to put a grenade into Master Chief's suit and Yayap who has a higher than normal intelligence for a Grunt. In game, their battlefield tactics are rather simplistic, but they are more than capable of using a variety of weapons. It is also worth considering that as a slave race, they are most likely purposely left untrained and uneducated to make them easy to control. Grunts seem to outnumber the other races to a large degree and might offer impressive resistance if properly organized. Anatomy and Physiology Grunts are approximately 4 feet tall and are relatively weak when compared to other Covenant species, although they can easily walk either upright on two legs, or on all fours. While carrying arms, they are forced to walk upright so that they may support their weapons with their hands, but while trying to flee, or while patrolling without a weapon drawn, they will use their over sized arms as forelegs to add speed or stability to their gait. Grunts' forearms are incredibly oversized, as are their calves, while their upper arms and thighs are incredibly minute. The only way for them to even be able to move like this is if their biceps and triceps are in their forearms and calves, although why they would evolve like this is unknown. This may, however, have to do with the claws that protrude from some of their joints, as the extra mass would add to the force used when melee-ing with the claws. Grunts have hooves on their three-toed feet, and their skin is leathery and purple-gray. They have a single claw that protrudes from each elbow and knee, but its function is unknown, since there are no known instances where it was used in combat. While they are small and are not agile, they are quite sturdy, and most are weak, unable to carry a weapon heavier than a Plasma Rifle, although certain Grunts of higher ranks appear to be surprisingly strong, able to carry an undeployed Plasma Cannon or fire a Fuel Rod Cannon without toppling from the recoil. However, physical strength may not actually go along with rank; the types of weapons available to them may be a part of a "trust" issue with the other Covenant. As rank-and-file Grunts are clumsy and tactically inept, more powerful weapons are likely only issued to those who are more disciplined and experienced. In a recent Bungie update, they said that Grunts reproduce frequently. This might explain why their are so many Grunts on the battlefield. Grunts also have average eyesight and hearing, but they seem to have a very well developed sense of smell, sometimes sniffing the air to detect traces of foesHalo 2. The home world of the Grunts is a cold, swampy planet with a methane atmosphere and naturally occurring pillars of fire. The cold nature of their planet makes them highly covet of any source of heat they can find.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Since their natural environment is methane-filled, they have to carry tanks of methane in their armor to breathe. Without this breathing apparatus, they will suffocate in a "normal" atmosphereHalo: The Flood. They have also been seen inhabiting large environment domes that have airlocks and methane filters for them to breathe while not in armorHalo: The Flood, page 60 or restocking their methane reserves at Battlefield Methane Tanks. Grunts also have high-pitched and squeaky voices, possibly due to acclimization to prolonged methane gas exposure. These voices are commonly regarded as humorous by other races. Grunts also have thick, luminescent, light-blue bloodHalo: The Flood, page 27, possibly a result of methane-based binding proteins in the blood to facilitate methane-based respiration. Furthermore, Grunts are known for their frequent naps, even sleeping in high-risk combat environments, sometimes even in open daylight or immediately after an enemy has retreatedHalo: Combat Evolved. Whether this is a product of their methane-based metabolism is unknown. Rank leads a pack of Minor Grunts on Installation 04.]] Overall The Grunts are the lowest tier of the Covenant rank hierarchy, and are despised by Jackals, and by a political standpoint, are expected to obey the commands of Elites without hesitationHalo: The Flood. This unwavering faithfulness is enforced by the threat of punishmentHalo: First Strike, although on the battlefield, such social protocols are often ignored. The Grunts are subdivided into sub-rankings. Lower-ranked Grunts are typically poor combatants, while higher-ranked Grunts may be formidable adversaries in combat and show signs of leadership capability. Rank Structure Grunts have several classes, which are easily identificable by the color of their armor: *'Minor Grunts:' The lowest-ranking Grunts, and wear orange armor. They are often times the least threatening and most cowardly, and are often inaccurate shooters, and when their commanding Elite is killed, will often break formation and flee. *'Major Grunts:' Veteran Grunts that wear crimson armor. They sometimes command several Minor Grunts and are slightly more skilled in combat and courageous than Minor Grunts, though this difference is not substatial. *'Gunner Grunts:' Specialized Grunts wearing green armor often deployed in defensive actionsHalo 2, ''Gravemind (Level) whose primary purposes are to deploy Plasma Cannons and man them, but occasionally wield Fuel Rod Cannons as well. *'Special Operations Grunts:' Experienced and specially-chosen Grunts that wear distinctive jet-black armor and are commanded by the Special Operations Elites. They are part of the Covenant Special Operations division of the Covenant Special Warfare Group. Special Operations Grunts are relatively skilled in warfare compared to the Grunt species, and are far less likely to panic in combat situations than lesser Grunts. They are sometimes seen wielding Fuel Rod Cannons, and they throw Plasma Grenades more often than lesser Grunt ranks. *'Ultra Grunts:' Grunts that appear to be field commanders for other Grunts, and wear distinctive pearlescent white armor reminiscent of the Ultra Elites. While they appear to have some authority over lesser-ranked Grunts (besides Special Operations Grunts, who are of a different jurisdiction), they have no control whatsoever over the other Covenant races. Ultra Grunts are also stronger opponents than their subordinates, and are more accurate with firearms, throw plasma grenades often, and have heavier armor, making them able to sustain more damage than most other Grunts. Unknown Grunt: In some of the shots from Halo 3, a strange grey-steel colored Grunt has been seen. This may just be another Spec-ops Grunt.pic 33 at 1up.com. Combat Weaponry Grunts are often armed with the ubiquitous Plasma Pistol, although they are occasionally seen wielding Needlers or Plasma Rifles. Grunts are never seen equipped with two-handed weapons like the Covenant Carbines, Brute Shots, Energy Swords, etc., although Gunner Grunts can carry folded Plasma cannons and Special Operations and Gunner Grunts are occasionally seen bearing Fuel Rod Cannons. Almost all Grunts are equipped with plasma grenades, although only mostly Ultra Grunts and Special Operations Grunts throw grenades in combat. As mentioned earlier, most Grunts are inaccurate shooters, although Ultra Grunts and Special Operations Grunts may be of some threat with their more accurate marksmanship and their tendency to lob grenades. They can also can carry the Fuel Rod Cannon. Turrets/Vehicles In Halo: Combat Evolved, Minor Grunts were the primary operators of the stationary Shade turrets. In Halo 2, while it is the specific task of Gunner Grunts to man Plasma Cannons or Shielded Plasma Cannons, if no Gunner Grunts are available, Minor or Major Grunts will often man the turret. In both Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, if a Grunt turret operator is killed, nearby Grunts will move to man the unmanned cannon. Grunts are also surprisingly adept with vehicles, and can man a variety of Covenant ground vehicles: *Ghost (Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, Halo 3) *Shadow (Seen in Halo 2 E3 Demo, have animation but not used in Halo 2)http://forums.bungie.org/halo/archive24.pl?read=698700 *Shade (Halo: Combat Evolved) *Shielded Plasma Cannon (Halo 2) *Plasma Cannon (Halo 2, Halo 3) *Ball Turret (Halo 3) Combating Grunts Grunts are relatively lightly armored and lack any form of shielding, and are easily dispatched by most weapons. Headshot-capable weapons such as the M6D Pistol and BR55 Battle Rifle are very effective. Like most other unshielded enemies, a single headshot will kill them. They are also easily killed with brief bursts of automatic fire from weapons such as the Assault Rifle, SMG, or Plasma Rifle. In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Plasma Pistol is also very effective; one or two charged shots or a few standard shots are often enough to kill a Grunt. Ultra and Special Operations Grunts have stronger body armor and can withstand more damage than lower-ranking Grunts. Because Grunts are often in tight formations, grenades and rockets can be used to great effect. However, if stuck by a Plasma Grenade, Grunts will panic and start running in random directions, posing a threat not only to his Covenant allies, but to the player as well. Trivia *In Halo: Combat Evolved, Grunts are seen walking like monkeys. *In Halo: The Fall Of Reach, Grunts are described as being dog-like, with their barks, growls, and howls. Some even run on all fours. *In Halo: Combat Evolved on the level The Maw you can find Talking Grunts while in the last bit of the level. *In Tagalog, the language spoken in the Philippines, "unggóy" means "monkey".http://dictionaries.travlang.com/ *In Halo: Combat Evolved, there was a "curl-back" design for the Grunt life support system that occurred on all ranks. This variation is not in Halo 2. It could have been a traditional difference between male and female grunts. Possibly a suit was made by the time of Halo 2 that accommodated both sexes. The differentiation between the two appearances has never been stated. * In Halo: The Flood, a group of Grunts coordinate a well timed attack against the Master Chief. A group of them dropped onto him and tried to remove his helmet while another lit a Plasma Grenade. Their goal was to drop the grenade into the Chief's suit, though they failed. This is particularly noteworthy as Grunts are typically shown as unintelligent canon-fodder; incapable of functioning like a military unit without the presence of a higher ranked Covenant race. * During the Covenant Civil War, Grunts, having the lowest status in Covenant society, were too afraid to openly pledge support for one side. Thus, Grunts in Halo 3 will fight for both sides. *What they lack in power and size they make up for it with great numbers and sheer tenacity. * Somehow, Grunts may be stronger than some Marines as they can carry Fuel Rod Cannons/Guns. When Corporal Locklear tried to lift a Fuel Rod Gun in Halo: First Strike, it was too heavy but Grunts in-game carry Fuel Rod Cannons/Guns with no problem. * In the level Gravemind, a single Grunt is the protector of the hidden skull. This Grunt is one of the most dangerous enemies in the game because he is completely invisible and fires a fuel rod cannon. Your best chance of killing him is a lucky Carbine headshot *In Halo 2, on the level Sacred Icon, there is a lone Grunt at the first piston. Let him go down the piston, then follow him. Then shoot at him, he cannot be killed. * In Halo 3, Grunt rebreathers appear to be able to be knocked off as seen in a screenshot released by Bungie. Also in a picture of the campaign in the latest EGM it appears that you can shoot the tank on a Grunt's back and the tanks on their backs will explode like in the books. This may cause damage to your enemies. If this is true it would be a good tactic to shoot at retreating Grunts first to cause damage to its allies. Also, it appears that one death animation for Grunts in Halo Wars has the Grunt being propelled for a few moments by ignited escaping methane before exploding. * A Grunt was seen in the announcement trailer for Halo 3 on a crossing sign. This easter egg has been dubbed the "Grunt Crossing" egg. Sources Halo 3 Easter Eggs Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Species Category:Grunts